


Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor? (trad)

by LAAdelineB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB
Summary: TRADUCTION DE Hey, Are You Lena Luthor? de gveret. Les premiers mots de votre âme sœur sont supposés être magiques, indescriptibles, ils sont supposés changer votre vie. Mais pour Lena Luthor, les mots gravés sur sa peau sont juste un événement quotidien. (Histoire dans laquelle Lena a les mots les plus quotidiens, anodins, banales mais surtout les plus exaspérants.)





	1. Lena--Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey, Are You Lena Luthor?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278486) by [gveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gveret/pseuds/gveret). 



> Titre originel : Hey, Are You Lena Luthor ?  
> Titre traduit: Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor ?  
> Auteur : gveret  
> Traductrice : moi  
> ()()()  
> Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de gveret. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction.  
> L'histoire a deux chapitres.

_Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor ?_

 

_()()()_

 

Lena avait entendu ces mots des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Lorsqu'elle était accostée par des journalistes alors qu'elle était encore une enfant ; quand les fanatiques du génocide extraterrestre voulaient qu'elle leur dise quelle marque de déodorant Lex utilisait ; lorsqu'elle allait dans un hôtel ou prenait un taxi ou qu'elle faisait n'importe quel type d'achat par elle-même. Telle une phrase banale et anodine. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, il y avait une petite secousse, une tension de reconnaissance, d'espoir et d'angoisse, car ce sont des mots qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, bien avant qu'elle ne prenne le nom de Lena Luthor. C'était les mots avec lesquels elle était née. Les premiers mots que son âme sœur était destinée à lui dire.

 **-Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor ?** demanda la livreuse, qui était sur le seuil de sa porte. La femme était petite, trapue et ronde, cheveux bruns, brillants de sueur dans un chignon bâclé sous son chapeau et la jolie courbe de sa lèvre supérieure, même si ses lèvres étaient assez foncées et charnues, sa lèvre supérieure donc était interrompue par une vieille cicatrice plissée.

Ça arrivait si souvent, ça voulait dire si peu, et pourtant, à chaque fois, Lena ne pouvait empêcher cette pensée de traverser son esprit : _était-ce son âme-sœur ?_

 **\- Ouais ?** Dit Lena, la voix trop haute, se brisant ridiculement au milieu. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. **C'est moi.  
** La livreuse ne sembla pas très déconcertée.

 **-Super** , répondit-elle, vive et professionnelle. **Signez ici s'il vous plaît**. Alors qu'elle tendit le bloc-notes pour qu'elle signe, Lena put distinguer les mots « _siège pris ?_ » sur le poignet de la femme, furtivement sous sa manche de chemise.

()()()

Peut-être que c'était stupide de mettre autant de poids dans une tradition aussi fataliste et fondamentalement superficielle, cette tradition d'âme-sœur… Certes, il n'était pas trop difficile de trouver des occasions de rencontres et de relations où les marques d'âme-sœurs n'étaient pas importantes. Mais les occasions où le nom de famille de Lena n'était pas important, d'un autre côté, étaient légèrement plus difficiles à trouver. Surtout avec le nombre limité de lesbienne à National City. Encore plus spécialement quand Lena essayait d'éviter les anti-aliens, qui étaient assez terrifiants.

Considérant ses perspectives, et considérant son grand appartement vide, ses vacances passées à manger à emporter à son bureau, ses nuits à câliner son oreiller pendant qu'elle dormait, il lui était plutôt difficile de résister à l'idée du partenaire destiné, un couple mis en place par l'Univers lui-même, mais c'était seulement un fantasme inaccessible mais réconfortant. Quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait parfaitement, qui pourrait apprécier ses forces et l'aider à lutter contre ses défauts, qui pourrait ignorer sa réputation et la voir pour qui elle est quelqu'un qui pourrait la vouloir malgré tout.

C'était idiot. Elle le savait. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, elle était parfois stupide. Et ces foutus mots continuaient à la hanter.

()()()

 **-Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor ?**  
Lena jeta un coup d'œil oblique à l'homme bien habillé qui avait posé la question, son seul compagnon d'ascenseur Il était petit et jeune et assez beau, carré, musclé et tout et tout...

Puisque c'était sa putain d'entreprise, elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'entendre ces mots absurdes. Ici, à son travail, son seul refuge. Cet homme devait être nouveau. Quelle chance elle avait d'être coincée dans un ascenseur avec lui spécifiquement. Elle fit une estimation interne rapidement. Son bureau était au 46ème étage et les ascenseurs de L-Corp se déplaçaient assez vite. Elle respira délibérément, ajusta les sangles de son sac sur son épaule.

 **-Non, désolé,** dit-elle **. Mais on me le dit souvent.** Les portes s'ouvrirent juste au moment où elle eut fini de parler, révélant le grand panneau sur lequel on lisait "Le bureau de Lena Luthor".  
Lena sortit, contente d'elle-même. Elle avait chronométré cela parfaitement.

()()()

Les bracelets larges et les manches détachées ont été très populaires pendant un certain temps au début, mais sont tombés en désuétude. Comme il n'y a généralement rien de très révélateur dans la première phrase d'une personne à une autre, la nécessité de dissimuler les marques était généralement considérée comme quelque peu anachronique et puritaine. Lena connaissait un garçon au collège dont le poignet disait : « Sautes-moi dans la salle de bain ? », il avait pensé que c'était hilarant, et depuis, il avait été un enfant très charismatique et avait réussi à tirer assez efficacement une grande popularité.

Une conséquence intéressante de tous les étés bras nu était à l'ère de l'information, la drague. Pendant un séjour à l'hôpital, Lena avait regardé un documentaire sur une voleuse d'âme-sœur en série qui allait puiser dans différentes images de surveillance prenant en note les marques des gens, puis elle les traquait, les rencontrait, disant les mots et tatouait plus tard la réponse de la victime sur sa propre peau, puis elle effaçait le tatouage et recommençait.

Bien sûr, la plupart des gens n'auront jamais leur carte de crédit piratée, et encore moins leur vie amoureuse. Mais Lena préférait ne porter que des manches longues en public. Et de toute façon, pour Lena, se promener avec sa marque exposée n'était pas seulement potentiellement embarrassant ou même dangereux elle portait déjà littéralement l'étiquette Luthor, c'était bien assez.

()()()

 **-Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor ?**  
Lena se retourna. Derrière elle, une grande femme avec des lunettes et des yeux sombres et une posture décontractée irrésistible. Sa voix était riche et basse et Lena se battit contre elle-même pour ne pas créer une image mentale de ses bras autour d'elle.  
 **-Salut Bonjour !** Lena balbutia, un peu essoufflée, priant de dire les bons mots. **Euh, oui, je…**

La femme la frappa au visage.

La tête de Lena tourna latéralement à l'impact, elle trébucha et recula d'un demi pas. Elle sentit le tissu de sa joue s'écraser contre l'os. Heureusement, la femme ne portait pas de grosses bagues et ne visa pas la bouche de Lena pas de coupure. Elle allait avoir une marque et enflée et souffrir, mais au moins il n'y aura pas de sang.

A moins que la femme ne souhaitait la frapper au nouveau, bien sûr. Lena cligna des yeux furieusement pour effacer sa vision trouble et leva les bras pour se protéger. Mais la femme ne fit que la repousser et recula, puis resta simplement là, lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle attendit que Lena se rétablisse, probablement pour que ses mots aient plus de poids, aient plus d'impact.

 **-C'est pour la boulangerie de ma famille** , dit alors la femme, et se tourna pour partir.  
 **-Oh, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?** Lena demanda d'un air hébété.

Les yeux de la femme clignèrent rapidement.

- **Votre frère l'a détruite !** sa voix s'effondra **Notre assurance, c'est de la merde, nous ne pouvons pas recommencer à zéro, mes parents ont plus de soixante ans et ils pourraient perdre leur maison à cause de vous.**  
 **-Oh,** dit encore Lena. **Je suis désolée.**

La femme la regarda pendant un long moment. Puis elle grimaça, et sembla envisager de frapper à nouveau Lena; mais elle se retourna et s'éloigna.  
 **-Ok. Bonne journée,** lança Lena après elle.

Lena marcha dans la direction opposée pour quelques blocs, complètement sur le pilote automatique, sans autre but que de mettre un peu de distance entre la jolie femme en colère et elle-même. Puis elle prit un taxi jusqu'à son bureau, où elle mit sur son visage un sac de glace pilée et elle sanglota de colère pendant vingt-cinq minutes.

()()()

Plus tard, elle regarda les boulangeries que Lex avait fait exploser, en trouva une à National City qui avait appartenu à une grande famille aux yeux sombres, et elle leur acheta une nouvelle boutique.

()()()

S'excuser est un aveu de culpabilité et, selon ses avocats, elle ne devrait jamais le faire. Selon son thérapeute, accepter le blâme pour les actions de sa famille était déraisonnable et contre-productif. Mais les informations disaient qu'elle récolte les fruits des atrocités de son frère, et à bien des égards, elles avaient raison.

La solution fastidieuse à tous ces dilemmes était, bien sûr, une autre conférence de presse, son passe-temps favori. A quoi elle se montra avec un visage gonflé et un œil ouvert à demi. La cerise sur le gâteau de son épuisement à toujours répété la même chose.

**-Mme Luthor, que diriez-vous à ceux qui vous accusent d'avoir tenté de soudoyer vos critiques les plus virulents ?**

-Si vous n'étiez pas complice, pourquoi continuez-vous à rembourser les victimes de votre frère? Cela fait-il partie d'un arrangement avec la police ?

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet du bond de vos actions quand la peine de votre frère a été annoncée pour être prolongée ?

-Hey Luthor, qui t'a frappé au visage !

Et ça continuait, encore et encore.

()()()

Une fois la conférence terminée, Lena se glissa dans un café à proximité. Pas trop proche elle dépassa la demi-douzaine les plus proche et choisit une grande chaîne de merde. Elle aimerait vraiment éviter toute forme d'attention. Elle s'assit à la table d'angle la plus éloignée et commanda une tasse de thé, but une demi-tasse et commanda du chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly supplémentaire à la place de son thé.

Lena monopolisa sans vergogne la table pendant plus de trois heures, longtemps après que le flux en direct de CNN ait cessé de diffuser. Le personnel du café pouvait probablement sentir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et ils ne passaient pas à côté de sa table ou ne lui lançait pas des regards subtils dans sa direction. Un serveur avec une horrible barbe à la mode l'avait approchée vers la deuxième heure.

 **-Hé, êtes-vous ...** réussit-il à dire avant de reculer sous le poids de ses yeux noirs. Lena ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si ses capacités d'intimidation lui avaient fait défaut à ce moment-là.

Vingt minutes après la troisième heure, une belle femme vêtue d'un costume bon marché et de cheveux blonds ondulés entra. Un passe de sécurité attaché à son revers indique « CatCo Worldwide ». Lena se recroquevilla sur son siège, essayant de se fondre dans l'arrière-plan synthétiquement confortable, priant de ne pas être remarquée. Mais, son penchant malheureux à regarder les femmes attirantes lui avait fait relevé la tête.

Le journaliste commanda neuf sortes de pâtisseries et un café glacé (en janvier). Deux plateaux débordant dans ses mains, elle se fraya un chemin et s'assit à la table juste devant Lena. Bien sûr. Et, bien sûr, elle leva les yeux, bien sûr attrapant l'œil de Lena, bien sûr, la jeune femme lui fit le sourire le plus éblouissant et plein de pâtisserie que Lena n'avait jamais eu dirigée vers elle.

Lena put sentir le moment où elle l'eut reconnu. Le journaliste se figea, puis recommença à mâcher beaucoup plus vite, abaissant sa pâte d'ours et enlevant le sucre de son visage. Lena jeta quelques billets de cent dollars sur la table et se précipita à la porte avant que la femme puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Lena arriva presque à la porte quand elle fut rattraper.  
 **-Hé, vous êtes Lena Luthor ?** demanda la jolie blonde, en tendant la main pour attraper son bras.  
Lena grinça des dents et se déroba au contact, grognant avec colère.

 **-Hé, va te faire foutre !** cracha-t-elle.

Le journaliste la regarda fixement, légèrement bouche bée la vue remplit Lena d'une satisfaction sinistre. Mais alors la femme cligna des yeux, et fit un pas audacieux en avant et plus loin dans l'espace personnel de Lena, le visage s'épanouissant dans un beau sourire lent. Elle voulut à nouveau attraper le bras de Lena et Lena était trop confuse pour l'éviter.

 **-Oh, mon dieu, je ne m'attendais pas… tu es si jolie,** babilla la femme. **Me laisserais-tu voir ton avant-bras ?** Elle rit, un peu et elle était extatique. **Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être insultée de la sorte pourrait être si agréable.**

Lena avait été harcelée par des journalistes avant, mais jamais tout à fait comme ça.

 **-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Dégagez !** ordonna-t-elle, rapprochant son bras de sa poitrine.  
La femme la lâcha rapidement, levant les mains en l'air, les paumes ouvertes. Elle prit du recul, mais elle était encore trop proche pour le confort de Lena. Cette dernière la regarda avec méfiance, s'agrippant à sa manche.

 **-** **Je suis désolée, c'était tellement impoli, je suis juste…** La femme secoua la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire son propre comportement. **Regarde, là.** dit-elle doucement, apaisant, et tendit lentement son bras. Elle défit sa manchette et enfonça ses doigts sous elle, en tirant vers le bas. La manche se coinça le long de son poignet, la veste raide refusant de bouger. La femme lança à Lena un regard qui semblait s'excuser mais il changea très vite. Car elle souriait toujours follement, pour une raison inconnue. **Je me suis toujours demandée ce que je ferais pour te mettre en colère contre moi** , dit-elle alors qu'elle se déshabillait et roulait la manche de sa chemise avec mouvements rapides, comme si elle avait l'habitude. **Il s'est avéré que demander ton nom était tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est un soulagement, j'étais inquiète, parce que je pensais que j'allais être genre une vraie lourde ou une trou du cul bien pire... tu vois…** Lena la regarda stupidement. Elle était celle qui était bouche bée, maintenant... Elle avait du mal à comprendre les mots de cette femme. Sûrement elle n'impliquait pas cela, que Lena était... **Quoi qu'il en soit, salut,** conclut la femme joyeusement. **Je m'appelle Kara Danvers, je pense que je connais déjà le vôtre.**

Kara Danvers tendit son bras à moitié découvert pour que Lena regarde. Et là, épelé en lettres moulées claires dans l'encre verte distincte:

_Hé, vas te faire foutre!_

()()()

Voilà voilà.

La suite demain.


	2. Kara--Vas te faire foutre !

_Vas te faire foutre !_

()()()

 

Quand Kara eut trois ans, elle avait demandé à son père ce que sa marque signifiait.

 **-Je ne sais pas, chérie,** dit-il. **Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à tante Astra, elle peut t'emmener aux archives et tu peux chercher là-bas.**

Mais les archives étaient ennuyeuses, et Kara préférait plutôt demander à sa tante Astra de l'emmener chercher de la pâte de sucre twellienne à la place.

()()()

Les marques n'avaient plus eu beaucoup de signification culturelle sur Krypton depuis des millénaires. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Pour la plupart des civilisations de l'espace, le bassin des âmes potentielles était si inimaginable que les chances de les rencontrer étaient plutôt marginales. Certaines personnes dont les marques étaient écrites dans une langue particulièrement localisée voyageaient vers la planète d'origine de la langue, mais la plupart préféraient ne pas entreprendre un voyage et mettre leur vie en jeu pour une chance incertaine de quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas valoir grand-chose. Les taux de séparation n'étaient pas significativement inférieurs à ceux des autres unions, de toute façon.

La plupart des adultes ne portait pas plus d'attention à leurs marques qu'à n'importe quel grain de beauté ou cicatrice. Cependant, elles étaient une source occasionnelle de fascination pour les enfants.

()()()

Quand Kara eut cinq ans, son ami Tal-Or, après leur cours sur les animaux, lui montra l'écriture fine et bouclée sur son bras, si différente de la marque de Kara.  
 **-Ma mère dit que ça veut dire " J'aime votre vaiseau " en Grikkan** , a-t-il expliqué. **Ça veut dire que je vais avoir mon propre vaisseau.**  
Kara haleta. C'était la chose la plus cool qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

**-Cool !**

**-Et le tien, alors ?**

**-Bloopidy bleep bloop,** improvisa habilement Kara sur le moment. **Mon âme sœur est un robot.**  
 **-Vraiment ?**  
Kara acquiesça sérieusement. Elle avait inventé ça, et maintenant c'était réel.

**-Ouais, un grand robot qui peut voler et tirer des lasers avec ses yeux, pas comme un robot de bibliothèque, comme un robot de combat.**

**-Mais les robots n'ont pas d'âmes sœurs** , dit Tal-Or incertain.  
 **-Le mien, si.** Elle lui agita son bras sous son nez. **Tu vois, c'est juste ici, Bloopidy, bleep, bloop.**  
Tal-Or examina attentivement l'étrange imprimé en bloc.

 **D'accord,** dit-il, convaincu que la traduction était à la hauteur. **Je veux aussi une âme soeur de robot.**

 **-** **Échange-moi ton vaisseau pour ça !**  
Tal-Or finit par abandonner son vaisseau, son poste de capitaine et son paquet de bribes de polymère brillant pour le faux compagnon robotique de Kara. Il n'avait peut-être pas été le négociateur le plus expérimenté à l'époque.

Mais, il n'eut pas vraiment la chance d'en devenir un non plus.

()()()

Sur Terre, comme Kara le découvrit, c'était un peu différent. Sur Terre, les marques étaient une pierre angulaire culturelle. Elles avaient des livres et des films et des lois et des coutumes, tout tournait entièrement autour de ça. Pendant un moment, vous étiez censé les cacher, et ensuite vous étiez censé ne pas vous soucier si quelqu'un les voyait. Parfois, vous deviez les commenter, parfois vous ne deviez vraiment, absolument, absolument pas le faire. Elles étaient démodés ou romantiques ou oppressifs, mais elles avaient toujours un sens. C'était encore un ensemble de règles confuses et clandestines auxquelles Kara devait s'habituer une fois, arrivée sur cette étrange planète.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses sur la Terre auxquelles il fallait s'habituer. La gravité, le bruit, les figures de discours. Mais tout ça, et aussi la délicieuse nourriture, Kara finit par s'habituer effroyablement facilement à tout ça.  
Ce n'était pas un accident, que ses parents l'eut envoyée sur cette planète où les gens parlaient la langue sur son poignet. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Cela devait signifier quelque chose. Dans tout cela, la perte et la finalité et le manque terrible que Kara ressentait, il devait y avoir un sens.

()()()

Quand Kara eut huit ans, elle se rendit aux archives de la ville d'Argo pour une mission de recherche, et alors qu'elle travaillait elle trouva accidentellement des textes étrangers non traduits, quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit.

 **-Oh, ouais, ça ressemble un peu à du terrien** , dit Noora, le cousin de l'amie de l'oncle de Kara, qui lui avait appris à cracher plus loin que quiconque, mais qui maintenant étudiait quelque chose d'ennuyeux et travaillait dans les archives.

 _Terrien_ ? Kara fronça le nez. Les terriens n'avaient même pas de voyages intergalactiques. Ils n'étaient pas dans les coalitions. Ils étaient plutôt inutiles.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Hm,** dit Noora, faisant un rapide scan du bras de Kara et se tournant vers sa console. **Attend.**

()()()

Kara se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises confortables mais trop hautes et lui donna des coups de pied à la table pendant qu'elle attendait. Donc, elle avait une âme sœur terrienne ou un truc comme ça… peu importe. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas l'air trop bizarre. Elle avait entendu quelque part que certaines personnes pensaient que les Kryptonniens étaient descendus d'eux, même si cela semblait stupide, la Terre était si loin. Et à la réflexion, avoir une âme sœur vraiment bizarre serait vraiment cool, en fait.

 **-Très bien, nous y voilà** , dit finalement Noora. **Voyons voir ... Dit, 'Hé!' comme une exclamation ou un salut... et… Oh.** Elle hésita et mâchouilla ses lèvres. **Ça** **dit, 'hé, buzz off'.**

 **-QUOI !** S'exclama Kara, outrée. Non seulement son âme sœur était vraiment primitive et lointaine et normale, mais en plus elle était aussi vraiment impoli. **Mon âme sœur est nulle, je ne l'aime pas, je n'en veux pas.**

 **Kara, chérie, c'est bon, tu n'as jamais à être avec quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es…**  
 **-Le maître de ma destinée, et mon corps est le mien,** récita fatiguée Kara. **Ouais je sais.**  
Noora renifla.

**-Ok, c'est bien.**

**-Ça craint** , marmonna Kara en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les jambes. **J'espérais qu'elle serait, je ne sais pas... Sympa…**

 **-Il y a beaucoup de gens sympas dans l'univers** , lui dit Noora. **Tu les trouveras, si tu le veux, et tu auras juste ce tatouage terriblement cool sur ton bras.**

 **-** **Un tatouage terrien vraiment grossier** , dit sèchement Kara.  
Noora a ri.

 **-Ok. Je suis une femme occupée, au revoir, Kara, vas bouder ailleurs.**  
Kara était allée bouder ailleurs. Bouder et faire ses devoirs, et se promettre de traquer son âme sœur, de l'affronter, et de lui dire directement en pleine face exactement ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

()()()

 **-Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir trouvé,** dit directement Kara au visage figé, inexpressif et blessé de Lena Luthor. **Désolé, ça a l'air douloureux.** Kara pointa son propre œil. Lena Luthor cligna de son œil valide, toujours silencieuse. **Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir surprise… Tout à l'heure, mais j'étais vraiment, euh, vraiment excitée, ça a dû être effrayant, après ce que tu as dû vivre avec ton œil…**

Lena Luthor avala difficilement, regarda Kara et secoua la tête.

 **-Tout va bien** , croasse-t-elle, donnant l'image de la personne qui allait le moins bien de la Terre et sa voix ne faisait pas non plus illusion.  
 **-Euh... Tu n'es pas du tout convaincante, tu sembles être sur le point de t'évanouir…** Kara tendit la main avec hésitation. **Puis-je te toucher ? Peut-être que tu pourrais t'appuyer sur moi.**

 **-Non,** dit encore Lena. **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…  
-Ok, eh bien, **dit Kara impuissante, **Je peux t'acheter un café ? Non, nous sommes justement dans un café, tu en as probablement déjà bu un… De la glace, tu aimes la glace, dis-moi ce que tu aimes, et je vais t'en acheter, à moins que ce soit vraiment cher, comme le caviar, je suppose.** Kara rit nerveusement. Elle voulait vraiment que Lena Luthor lui réponde quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit en fait, tout sauf se balancer légèrement sur place, inquiète et mal à l'aise, comme à cet instant. **J'aimerais bien, euh, apprendre à te connaître.**

 **-D'accord,** murmure pratiquement Lena Luthor.  
 **-D'accord ?** Kara répéta, contente et juste un peu décontenancé. Elle n'était généralement pas la meilleure pour interpréter les signes sociaux, et Lena Luthor semble être encore moins intuitive que d'habitude. **Aimes-tu le Tex-Mex ?**

()()()

 **-Alors…** dit Kara, jetant un coup d'œil à Lena par-dessus sa fajita surdimensionnée, lui lançant un sourire plein d'espoir. **Je suppose que nous sommes des âmes sœurs.**  
Lena Luthor la regarda fixement, son œil non blessé s'élargissant brièvement, et éclata en sanglots.

Kara laissa tomber sa fajita dans sa hâte pour venir étreindre Lena.  
 **-Hey, hé, ça va aller,** tenta-t-elle pour l'apaiser, essayant très fort de masquer sa détresse. Elle détestait voir les gens pleurer. **Tu n'es pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas ... Tu es, euh, tu es le général de ton avenir. Tu sais, je suis désolée d'apparaître comme ça... Si tu ne veux pas de ça, si tu ne veux pas… C'est pas grave… Les marques ne veulent rien dire à moins que nous ne le voulions.**

 **-Je pensais ... ça semblait ... jamais peut-être ...** sanglota Lena Luthor, des mots étouffés par les mains qu'elle pressait contre son visage Kara tentait désespérément de comprendre. **Mais toi, tu… et… et… une journaliste, tu sais... Et je t'ai dit d'aller te faire…**

 **-** **Oh, non, c'est bon !** Kara se précipita pour la rassurer. **Ne t'en fais pas, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait.**  
Lena Luthor baissa ses mains pour la regarder avec méfiance.

 **-Quoi, pourquoi ?**  
 **-Je pensais que tu allais être un homme très grossier,** lui dit Kara. **Mais tu ne l'es pas, hein, tu es Lena Luthor, n'est-ce pas ?**

Lena commença, les mains serrées en poings. Elle semblait certainement avoir des réactions intéressantes à entendre son propre nom. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kara, puis quitte l'étreinte de la jeune femme, en faisant un signe de tête saccadé pour dire oui.

**-Tu as financé l'hôpital pour enfants LFNC, tu fabriques cet auto-injecteur alternatif d'épinéphrine, que tu vends avec seulement 4,5% de marge bénéficiaire ?**

Lena acquiesça.

 **-Donc tu n'es probablement pas une personne horrible, n'est-ce pas ?  
** Lena renifle bruyamment, essuya rudement son œil indemne.

 **-Je… je ne sais pas.**  
 **-Eh bien, nous pouvons répondre à ça plus tard,** offrit généreusement Kara. **Au fait, je suis une extraterrestre… Que penses-tu des extraterrestres ?**

Le visage de Lena devint rapidement rouge vif. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement devant Kara, fronçant les sourcils. Kara passa un moment à essayer de comprendre si Lena était embarrassée ou énervée ou surprise… Mais ensuite, alors Lena siffle de colère. Donc, cela résolut l'énigme.

**-Est-ce le genre de chose que tu demandes aux gens quand tu essayes de les calmer !?**

**-Je veux dire, c'est mieux de le dire tout de suite comme ça…**

**-Quel genre de journaliste es-tu, tu n'es pas censée ouvrir le jeu avec des lancés doux et lents !**  
 **-Je déteste ces métaphores sportives,** marmonna Kara, se sentant soudainement sur la défensive.

 **-T** **u ne fais pas ça à un rendez-vous non plus !** Lena continua avec ferveur. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus. **D'où viens-tu, que fais-tu, as-tu des passe-temps?**  
 **-J'ai posé une question sur ta nourriture préférée,** intervint timidement Kara.

**-On ne dit pas, 'Hey, êtes-vous Lena Luthor ? Êtes-vous une personne horrible ? Vous détestez les aliens ? Êtes-vous un meurtrier de masse comme votre frère ?**

**-Ah d'accord.** Kara savait déjà d'où venait Lena Luthor et ce qu'elle faisait comme travail, bien sûr, donc… **Um ... as-tu des passe-temps ?**

Tout à coup, Lena sembla se dégonfler et se calmer. Sa posture s'affaissa et elle se remit à toucher son visage.

 **-J'aime l'ingénierie,** dit-elle calmement **. Je m'oppose aux efforts de déportation, je n'ai pas participé publiquement, même si je le devrais peut-être, j'essaie de réparer les dégâts que ma famille a causés, je sais que je n'y arrive pas toujours très bien, bien sûr.** Kara essaya de ne pas regarder son œil au beurre noir de manière trop évidente. **Je suis désolée d'avoir crié.**

Elle regarda Kara, l'air plutôt optimiste. Kara lui fit un timide sourire, lui tendit lentement la main.  
Lena Luthor la prit.  
Sa main était plutôt froide. Kara la manipula facilement, doucement pour que leurs doigts s'entrecroisent et se serrent fermement. Lena lâcha un léger soupir. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un petit moment, la main de Lena se réchauffant lentement chez Kara.

Kara montra le burrito de Lena avec leurs mains étroitement liées.

 **-Alors, euh ... tu vas finir ça ?**  
 _ **-Ha !**_ Lena s'exclama brusquement. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, tendit à Kara son burrito intact et leva sa main libre pour cacher son sourire horriblement séduisant et plein d'entrain.

Elle avait ri. C'était un rire. Kara avait fait rire son âme sœur.  
 _Bien plus cool qu'un grand robot volant_ , pensa Kara en fourrant la moitié du burrito de Lena Luthor dans sa bouche.  
 **-Est-ce que tu, peut-être…** dit Lena. **Voudrais-tu venir chez moi ?**

Kara se débit pour avaler sa bouchée inconsidérément grande ; ça prenait trop de temps, alors elle ne fit que hocher la tête vigoureusement à la place. Lena lui offrit un autre de ces sourires grisants.

()()()

La maison de Lena Luthor n'avait rien à voir avec celle imaginée par Kara. Bon en fait, c'était grand et chic et très bien sécurisé, alors peut-être que c'était un peu comme elle l'avait imaginé. Mais la décoration était cependant clairsemée, très éclairé et encombré de façon impressionnante aucun espace horizontal n'était libre : des livres en tout genre, des papiers en vrac, des outils et des technologies diverses. Cet endroit ressemble plus à un entrepôt ou à l'espace de travail d'un scientifique qu'à une maison.

\- **C'était le pire premier rendez-vous que je n'ai jamais eu,** affirma Lena avec un rire brutal en entraînant Kara à l'intérieur par la main et en donnant des coups de pied à plusieurs objets non identifiés. **Et j'en ai aussi eu des vraiment merdiques.**

**-** **Oh je suis désolée.**

**-Pourquoi tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre ? t'es-tu figée ? Puis pleurer ? Et ensuite tu as crié sans raison ?**

**-Ce n'était pas sans raison,** protesta Kara, se sentant obligé de défendre Lena contre elle-même.

Lena leva un sourcil vers elle.

 **-Ne bouges pas, s'il te plait** , c'est tout ce qu'elle dit.

Lena lâcha la main de Kara et entra dans sa cuisine. Kara profita de l'occasion pour regarder quelques-uns des papiers sur l'île qui séparent la cuisine du salon. C'était des documents graphiques remplis de dessins préliminaires. Kara ne pouvait pas dire, au premier coup d'œil, quelle était leur fonction, mais il y avait quelque chose de presque apaisant dans leurs lignes complexes et épurées et les minuscules notes dispersées qui emplissent les espaces vides.

Lena revint avec une barre de chocolat à moitié mangée, jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers sur l'épaule de Kara.

 **-Impressionnée ?** taquina-t-elle, le souffle chocolaté arrivant sur Kara.  
 **-En fait, oui,** admit Kara facilement. **Tu es impressionnante**. Elle montra l'emballage de la barre chocolatée maintenant vide, la dernière bouchée disparaissant entre les lèvres de Lena. **Tu n'en as pas apporté une pour moi ?**

Lena haussa les épaules.

 **-Tu as mangé tout mon burrito.**  
Elle s'approcha, encadrant Kara entre son corps et l'îlot de la cuisine. Touchant la hanche de Kara, une brève caresse. Kara se tourna pour la regarder en face. Lena Luthor, l'héritière infâme d'une fortune sanglante qui avait acheté une boulangerie pour l'étrangère qui l'avait frappée au visage. Nerveuse et blessée et sentant le chocolat, touchant la hanche de Kara et faisant des commentaires sur un élément de menu terrien plein de sous-entendus sexuels.

 **-Tu es incroyablement belle,** dit Lena Luthor. **Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire.**

Kara sentit son visage se réchauffer. Son regard fut attiré par l'œil de Lena. Il sembla encore plus douloureux et visible de près.

Sa main se souleva inconsciemment, voulant instinctivement réconforter par le toucher, réalisant seulement quand Lena bougea subtilement. Kara hésita.

 **-Puis-je… ?**  
Lena lui sourit sardoniquement.

**-Je ne sais pas, tu es docteur ?**

**-Eh bien, je ne le regarderais pas, médicalement, mais plutôt romantiquement ?**  
Le sourire de Lena se flétrit puis disparut. Elle regarda intensément dans les yeux de Kara, inébranlable. Puis elle hocha la tête.

Kara respira lentement et se rapprocha. Elle était déjà proche. L'angle de son coude était moins confortable maintenant, mais elle voulait cette proximité. Elle toucha la mâchoire de Lena, Lena lève la main pour frôler l'intérieur de la paume de Kara. Kara déglutit, retenait son souffle, ses doigts fantomatiques sur l'hématome sous le maquillage de Lena, les vaisseaux sanguins brisés sous la peau. Le touchée était attentionné, léger, utile.

 **-Tu es vraiment une extraterrestre** , murmure Lena, et elle pencha son menton en avant, et ses lèvres se séparent légèrement, et Kara l'embrassa.  
Lena fit un son, doux mais féroce, glissa deux doigts dans l'espace entre les boutons de la chemise de Kara, frôlant la périphérie de son soutien-gorge de sport. Kara la saisit aveuglément, sur le bas de son dos, ses fesses, ses doigts creusant dans une chair molle, et il y eut encore ce son, et Lena tira sur la chemise, et un bouton céda…

Kara l'amena sur canapé. Lena balaya plusieurs papiers et une paire de cache-oreilles et toutes les autres choses pendant que Kara grimpait sur elle. Lena fit une grimace, se trémoussa, tira un petit vibrateur recouvert d'un préservatif de son dos et le jeta au sol.

 **-Quoi… qu'est-ce que…** bégaya Kara.

 **-Chut.** Lena posa un doigt froid sur les lèvres chaudes de Kara. **Je suis une perverse, embrasse-moi.** Kara embrassa le doigt, en écartant ses lèvres et l'entourant pour sucer légèrement la bout. Lena siffla, souleva ses hanches pour trouver Kara. Kara suça le doigt plus profondément dans sa bouche, lécha maladroitement la bande sensible entre les doigts. Lena tira le corps de Kara vers elle par sa ceinture.

Kara libéra l'index de Lena, bougea sur la bouche pour attraper le majeur, pour le sucer avec empressement et impatience.

 **-Putain…** marmonna Lena. Elle retira sa main, terriblement mouillée de la bouche de Kara, la pressa contre la joue de Kara. **Okay, okay j'ai compris, j'ai compris tu es terriblement sexy, viens ici.**

Kara plia les bras et s'abaissa pour poser sa bouche sur celle de Lena. Ses yeux se fermèrent, le souffle venant peu profond et rugueux dans son nez. Lena passa sa langue à la lisière de sa bouche, et les lèvres de Kara s'ouvrirent pour elle, accueillant chaque nouvelle sensation. La quasi-totalité du poids de Kara reposait maintenant sur Lena, une pression chaude contre son ventre, ses cuisses, ses seins… Kara put sentir le motif brodé en relief du soutien-gorge de Lena…

 **-** **Je dois te demander quelque chose,** dit Lena, en quittant leur baiser. Elle leva les yeux vers Kara, repliant ses doigts sous la taille du pantalon de Kara, la tirant un peu plus contre elle. **Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule, après que t'avoir invité et t'avoir embrassé, et que tu aies touché mon œil, romantiquement, et en plus tu me l'as déjà dit, mais c'était à un moment stressant et j'étais un peu distraite…**

 **-Que veux-tu me demander ?** Kara l'interrompt, un peu à bout de souffle, prête offrir tout ce que Lena voulait.

Lena mâchonna l'intérieur de sa lèvre, jeta un coup d'œil, puis revint en arrière, papillonna sérieusement de son œil...

- **Comment… comment tu t'appelles déjà ?**

()()()

Kara avait passé une partie de son enfance dans l'indignation devant la grossièreté de son âme sœur. Alors elle avait craint qu'elle finirait par être grossière. Puis il était devenu évident que tout cela avait plus à voir avec la défensive et la douleur qu'avec autre chose. Maintenant, il semblait que son hypothèse initiale avait peut-être un certain mérite, après tout.

Elle n'échangerait pas son âme sœur grossière et étrange pour tout l'or du monde, malgré ça…

()()()

 **-Kara Zor-El Danvers** , dit Kara à bout de souffle, se battant pour contenir son rire. **Z-O-R, trait d'union E-L.**

 **-Kara Zor-El Danvers** , répéta Lena dans un souffle, un air absurdement déterminé sur le visage, ses doigts toujours dans le pantalon de Kara. **Kara Zor-El Danvers ...**

 **-** **Héééé,** dit Kara, en tirant la syllabe, et les yeux de Lena se faufilent vers elle, immédiatement suspicieuse. **Êtes-vous, par hasard, Lena Luth…**

Lena Luthor la fit taire avec un baiser.

()()()

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin finale


End file.
